


Mistakes Were Made

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Forced Arousal, Gang Rape, Gross Cum, Gross Kink, Gross Porn, Hemipenes, Knotting, Multiple Penetration, Other, Painful rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Soul Rape, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Various kinds of dicks and things, cum kink, disgusting porn, face fucking, repeated rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Sans goes down to the True Lab and ends up having a really bad time.





	1. Should've tied your shoes Sans

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea came from this: https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/post/164553250084/this-gon-have-to-wait-to-be-colored-dear-god-is-it
> 
> I saw it and thought to myself that it would truly awful, and by that I mean amazing, if all the other amalgamates had their way with Sans too. So, I decided I'd challenge myself to write it and see how creative I could get with it. But then I got super carried away with the whole thing and had to split it into four parts.

Sans had never been a fan of the True Lab. Most of the hallways and rooms were small, tight, and dark which coupled with the magic disruptors embedded in all the walls that prevented magical transportation, teleporting for him, made him feel almost claustrophobic. That feeling was even worse now with the place rundown and abandoned, half the lights weren’t functional and most of the ones that were flickered.

But as much as he hated the place he’d also been cursed with a scientist’s mind. His boredom and curiosity had finally overpowered his stubborn laziness. Curiosity about what Gaster had been up to down here when he and several of his assistants had disappeared, erased from seemingly everyone’s mind except for Sans’.

It had only taken him like eight years to finally get around to it but better late than never, right? Bereft of Gaster’s protection he’d been too busy protecting Papyrus from their harsh world. But now Papyrus was all grown up and more than capable of protecting himself, had even landed himself a spot in the Royal Guard. Leaving Sans with nothing to do but sit around and be lazy. Which eventually got old, even for him, hence why he was here today, finally trying to find answers to questions that had been begging him for literal years.

Now if only he could remember his way around this place. He’d been down here quite often when he was younger, helping Gaster with his experiments, sometimes being experimented on himself, so he should know the way. But… it was a big place and everything looked different than he remembered, all run down and broken. Would Gaster’s research even be salvageable? If not then…

He paused, his train of thought cutting off as he walked into a room with a bunch of glass cages stacked two high and running down the short length of the room on either side. This was where the amalgamates had been locked up for Gaster to study and experiment on. It was empty now, the power source keeping all the cages locked had apparently run out or been compromised in some way, leaving all the doors to hang wide open.

A shiver ran down Sans’ spine as he quickly looked around, checking for any sign of the escaped amalgamates. He’d never liked them, they were creepy, disgusting and most of all dangerous. But they had to all be dead now, right? Even if they were super resilient, able to absorb pretty much every kind of attack without taking damage, they would’ve starved to death, right? Nothing could live eight years without eating. Unless… they’d found other things to eat and were lurking around the True Lab still. Lurking and possibly hunting his scent or something.

“Nah, no way.” The empty silence swallowed his voice, making his effort to dispel it worthless.

Maybe satisfying his curiosity about what had happened to Gaster wasn’t worth the risk that the amalgamates might still be down here. What were even the chances of him being able to find anything after so long anyway? Maybe he should just go home and let Papyrus yell at him for missing sentry duty again. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He could come back here some other day and try to find answers then.

He instinctively tried to teleport to get out of there as fast as possible. His growing nervousness surged when it didn’t work, his magic jolting back into him instead, not painful but not pleasant either. He shook his head to clear it before fear could set in, that was supposed to happen. He couldn’t teleport in here because in the past it might’ve interfered with some of Gaster’s experiments. So, at least he knew the magic dampeners were still powered, though he wished they weren’t.

There was a loud pop as the overhead light in the amalgamate room abruptly burnt out. Sans squeaked and scrambled back to escape from the sudden terrifying darkness.

Once clear he looked back at the darkened doorway. There wasn’t anything there, he couldn’t even see past the doorway anymore. It had just been another light losing the battle against time, nothing to be afraid of.

He coughed into his hand before brushing off his black jacket and superstitiously looking around. Thankfully it was impossible for anyone to have seen him freaking out about a stupid light breaking. He never would’ve lived that one down.

He took a deep breath as he started walking back the way he’d come. It was time to go home. As soon as he was out of the True Lab he’d teleport to Grillby’s and drink the edge off his nerves. And if he was lucky Grillby might help him relax in other ways too.

He hadn’t even been walking for five minutes before he stopped. Was he really going to give up after coming all the way down here just because some empty cages made him a little bit nervous? It was highly unlikely that the amalgamates would still be alive after all this time. As invulnerable as they seemed they were also unstable. There was no way monsters could exist in that state for long with or without a reliable food source. Of course, there was no research to back that up but it was logical.

He wanted to know what had happened to Gaster. It simply didn’t make sense that he was the only one who remembered Gaster and his assistants especially after everything that Gaster had done. And he’d already come all the way down here might as well go the rest of the way. It’s not like it would take too much longer anyway.

He sighed to himself as he turned around once more. He could handle a few shadowy hallways and creepy rooms, he wasn’t a coward. But he was hungry so he’d move fast and reward himself with a hamburger dowsed with mustard once he was done.

It wasn’t long before he found the central part of the lab. The giant almost skull-like DT Extractor set up in the middle. Even powered down it looked creepy, the flickering lights made it look almost like it could come to life at any time. Sans grimaced at the sight of it. He had several _very_ good reasons to hate it. Thankfully, he was pretty sure this wasn’t what he was looking for so he could quickly move on.

He was about to do just that when he heard a sound come from the doorway to his right. It sounded like a splat as if something big and wet was dropping down. He froze, instantly summoning a pair of Blasters as he turned towards it.

Something was lurking on the other side of the doorway, something big and white and… It was one of the amalgamates, the giant dog one. The gaping hole in its face was staring right at him.

His Blasters blared, their beams cutting through its gooey body. It made a mangled bark sound, like multiple ghost dogs barking in almost unison, but that was it. As soon as the beams died down its body reformed, the goo rolling back into place as if it hadn’t been disturbed. It barked again before rearing back to spring at him.

Sans yelped, dancing back just in time to avoid its soupy body landing on him. He let his Blasters fade as he turned and started running for all he was worth. Trying to fight it would only be wasting his energy. So, his only option was run and hide and hope he could somehow get around it to run back towards the exit elevator.

As he sprinted, not daring to looking behind him he could hear its footsteps, heavy, wet, and _way_ too close for comfort. He tried not to think about it and focused on getting away instead.

He turned towards a hallway, almost skidding to a halt at the sight of another amalgamate standing at the other end. It was tall with a long neck and birdlike beak. He didn’t have time to take in anymore before he was twisting to the side to run in a different direction.

But he didn’t get a single step before he tripped, his perpetually untied shoelaces finally becoming his downfall as his feet got caught up on them. The only thing he could think of as he fell was how many times Papyrus had told him to tie them and how he should’ve listened.

He landed on his hands and knees, it probably would’ve hurt if he wasn’t so hyped up on adrenaline. He tried to scramble back to his feet to resume running but it was too late. One of the dog’s six paws pressed down on his back, forcing him to sprawl on the floor. It melted around him but was just solid enough to hold him down.

Grateful for his heavy jacket keeping its goo off his bones, Sans titled his head back to look at it. Its gaping maw was like an empty black hole about to suck him as it pulsated, thick foamy drool oozing out as it panted.

He whimpered, trying to pull himself out from underneath its paw. It didn’t work. He summoned a Blaster and aimed it at the leg holding him down. It fired but the weight on top of him didn’t lift, somehow only getting heavier instead. He summoned a wave of bone constructs next, shooting them at its face. All he got was more mangled barks as its gooey body reformed. It didn’t even sound like it was in pain, just annoyed.

He looked up as the tall almost birdlike amalgamate closed in on him. Standing next to it was a shorter one, almost humanoid but with no distinct features, butterflies or perhaps moths fluttered around its head.

Sans growled in frustration and fear. If he couldn’t escape one amalgamate how was he supposed get away from three? He was doomed. He never should’ve come down here. He was going to die for his mistake, ripped to pieces by mindless abominations. Hopefully it would be over fast.

The dog’s maw closed on his spine through his shirt and jacket. This was it, the end, it was going to bite down and he’d die. But instead of crushing his spine with what passed for its jaws it… lifted him? Yeah, it had removed its paw to lift him off the ground, dangling uncomfortably by his spine.

It started walking, carrying him. The other two amalgamates walked to either side of him. They were taking him somewhere. But where and more importantly _why_? As much as he never wished to find out he was helpless to do anything to stop it.

It carried him down several hallways, moving faster than Sans would like, before entering into a large shadowy room. The first thing he noticed in the flickering light was the bed frames and mattresses shoved up against the walls haphazardly. But turning his head towards the center of the room made his nonexistent blood run cold.

What had to be _all_ the amalgamates were gathered there. Several looked like they’d been sleeping but stirred at their arrival. All their gooey half melted faces turned to look at him, disgusting, horrifying, and _wrong_ in every possible way, they sent a bolt of panic through Sans’ soul.

“No, no, no.” He flailed uselessly in the dog’s jaws as it carried him closer. “What are ya gonna do to me? Let me go.”

If any of them were even capable of understanding his words they didn’t show it as they all closed in on him. They formed a ring as the dog dropped him in the middle of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the thought that if Sans hadn't tripped on his shoelaces he would've gotten away.


	2. Gooey

Sans whimpered, nausea rolling through his nonexistent gut at the sight of the malformed melting bodies encircling him. Such things should _not_ exist. They were _wrong_ , abominations of nature. They should’ve been destroyed the instant they came into being.

Sans didn’t have much time to dwell or their wrongness before they started closing in, their circle tightening until there weren’t any gaps. Not that Sans would’ve been successful if he’d tried to run anyway.

“What do ya want from me?” He didn’t even try to hide his fear as he cowered in a ball, making himself as small as possible.

Several of them made sounds almost like they were trying to speak, their voices distorted and echoey. But if indeed they did speak their words were incomprehensible.

He squeaked in fear as something grabbed one of his arms, pulling on it. It was the birdlike thing again, one of its half-melted talons wrapped around his wrist. Its other talon quickly grabbed his other wrist, pulling them together above his head.

Before he could put any effort into trying to break its hold something grabbed his ankles too. It had large hands and a long bulbous body that he couldn’t see very much of with what passed for its head was in the way. Instead of a face it had a gaping hole, just like with the dog. It pulsated, filled with inky blackness that no light could ever penetrate.

The two amalgamates pulled on him, forcing his body to uncurl. Were they about to play a game of tug of war with him, draw and quarter him, or some other horrific death?

Panting, he summoned a ring of Blasters. As he fired them the light cast by their beams erased the shadows on the amalgamates. They of course did no damage, it was impossible to hurt something that’s body could just reform after taking a hit. But he kept firing anyway in a desperate attempt to maybe at least push them back or make the ones holding him let go.

But his concentration snapped and his Blasters vanished with a crack as the amalgamate at his feet started pawing at his clothes. Was it trying to… undress him? Surely that couldn’t be right, could it? Why would it want to do that?

He struggled and squirmed, trying to take advantage of one of his legs being free. But even if these things looked like they were barely solid their grips were still firm. He kicked the abomination at feet. His foot sunk _into_ its body, the goo closing around it and oozing into his shoe.

He squeaked in fear and disgust as he jerked his foot out, leaving his shoe behind to be swallowed up by it. He’d never touched them with bare bone before and never wished to again.

But he didn’t seem to have much of a choice as it seemed to tire of trying to remove his clothes and opted to just grip his shirt and pull on it until it tore. Sans jerked in fear as it tossed the remnants of his shirt off into the shadows somewhere. His pants suffered a similar fate, leaving him with only his jacket and one tennis shoe. Neither of which offered any degree of modesty or protection as the two amalgamates stretched his body out between them.

He tried to jerk away from the cold clammy feel of its hands on his now bare legs. It’s ‘flesh’ oozed against his bones, clinging to them while also sliding against them. He gagged, filled with the sudden nausea.

The other amalgamates crowded close, leaning in as if they were about to watch something interesting. Which only made him more afraid, interesting to them could only mean bad things for him. How long were they going to torture him before he finally died? He was small and fragile, so not long, right? Hopefully.

Something slick and wet slid across the side of his face, oozing against his cheekbones. He jerked away with yelp, turning to see that the bird thing’s eye had… opened into a mouth somehow. Its tongue was long and goopy as it lolled out between its substantial fangs. It slid against his face, leaving a trail of thick slimly saliva behind. He closed his mouth tight as it slid towards his fangs.

He whimpered as he clenched his eyes shut, tears leaking out. The thought of it putting anything inside his mouth was almost enough to make him gag by itself. Its tongue oozed against his mouth anyway, thankfully not liquid enough to drip through his closed fangs. It moved to slide towards his eyes next, soaking up tears. He kept them stubbornly closed, clenching his jaw shut still in case it went back there.

He gasped and jerked again as something long and slick slid into his pelvic inlet. It circled around, sliding against his sensitive private areas. It was almost like it was trying to… stimulate him and get his magic to form down there.

His eyes flew open once more as he took a breath to scream wordlessly in panic as he started thrashing against their hold for all he was worth. This wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be real. Amalgamates were supposed to be mindless killers _not_ … rapists. They should be ripping him to pieces not… _this_.

More Blasters and bone constructs formed in the air around him. He didn’t even bother to aim before blindly firing them every which way. He accomplished _nothing_ , the amalgamates violating him barely even paused in their _horrible_ ministrations.

“God no, please no, don’t…” His screams for mercy cut off with a gag as the birdlike amalgamate’s tongue slipped into his open mouth. He coughed and gagged as it pressed against the roof of his mouth in a nightmarish mockery of a kiss. It oozed between his sharp teeth as he bit down on it. He choked, just barely stopping himself from vomiting as he opened his mouth once more.

Unable to do anything about whatever horrid thing was sliding around in his pelvis he instead instinctively summoned his tongue to try to push the amalgamate’s goopy one out. He regretted it _instantly_. It thankfully had no taste, the texture and feel though was _horrid._ Thick and slimy, it melted, no, wrapped around his tongue.

He choked and gagged, his body convulsing as he did throw up this time. Just barely managing to turn his head in time, red magic mixed with whatever he’d eaten that morning spewed out of his mouth. The acrid taste and smell alone was enough to make him heave again around the tongue _still_ in his mouth French kissing him while he puked his guts up. The amalgamate didn’t seem to care even as his vomit pooled beneath it.

He panted heavily as he tried desperately to arch his pelvis away as that amalgamate ignored his suffering too and continued to circle and press its slick disgusting thing that he didn’t dare look at, into the sensitive spots in his pelvis. It was horrible but his body was starting to react to the stimulus, a small amount magic pooling down there, making it a tiny bit more sensitive. But he wasn’t going to let it form, no way, he’d rather die.

He froze, his futile struggles ceasing, as something cold and slimy pressed against his sternum. It was a tall super thin amalgamate, like a long pole with a large bulb where its head would be. It was bent over so that its ‘head’ was against the top his sternum. Its ‘flesh’ oozed disgustingly against his bones, slipping between the gaps in his ribs to either side as it slid down his sternum. It slipped underneath his ribcage, moving towards his… soul.

He screamed again, unable to even try to beg for mercy this time as it _touched_ his soul, oozing against it and then… _around_ it. Its goo poured onto his soul, sucking it into itself as it pulled back, straightening to its full height. He could still see his soul for a second or two longer before it was completely engulfed inside the goo making up the amalgamate’s ‘head’.

Every inch of soul was surrounded by _it_ , cold, wrong, repulsive and filled with intent. Intent to arouse him and force his magic to form into a pussy even as the other amalgamate’s _thing_ continued to slide around his sensitive pelvis.

He jerked and whimpered, starting to hyperventilate around the tongue still his mouth again. He fought it, his revulsion and panicked fear helping more than a little. He _couldn’t_ do this, no way. Being touched like this was bad enough without adding _that_ to it too. Why couldn’t they just kill him instead like they were supposed to?

But as desperate as he was for his magic _not_ to form, the tall amalgamate’s intent was strong and persistent. It pressed down on his soul from all sides, not hard enough to kill him unfortunately, but to stimulate him instead. If it had been literally almost _anything_ else it might’ve felt good. But this was slimy and _wrong_ even as it forced his pooling magic to form into a pussy, already wet with forced arousal.

His body arched in a desperate attempt to pull his hips away from the amalgamate between his legs as its thing pressed into the folds of his magic. It felt even _worse_ against his soft ecto-flesh than it had on his bones, he hadn’t thought that was possible. But there was _nothing_ he could do to stop it from delving into him, sliding easily into his wet magic.

He moaned and whimpered, tears streaming down his face as it squirmed around inside him, pressing on his sensitive inner walls. The forced arousal might’ve made it feel good if it wasn’t so _revolting_. He couldn’t even beg for mercy, as little good as that would probably do him, as the birdlike amalgamate’s tongue still explored his mouth. Was it doing that to shut him up or was it getting some kind of sick pleasure out of it?

Against his better judgment he finally looked down between his legs. A long black _something_ was snaking out of the big-handed amalgamate’s face hole and into him, still visible through the translucent red of his magic. Seeing it inside him as it swirled around, even making swallow thrust-like movements made it seem even worse than just feeling it. He couldn’t even tell what it _was_.

Whatever it was though was clearly connected to what was left of the sex organ of whatever kind of monster that used to be. It circled around and thrust deep into him, curling up on itself as it hit the rear wall of his magic.

As turned on as Sans was he was too disgusted by it get anything out of it even when it hit the sensitive spots inside him. So, at least he wasn’t going to get off on it. But as much as he _hated_ it, the amalgamate clearly didn’t as it started drooling, a black inky substance oozed out of its hole, pooling beneath them like a puddle of crude oil.

Soon the thing inside him started oozing _something_. It was cold and thick like tar against the walls of his magic, splurging out as the thing continued to move inside him. He gagged and shuddered, wanting to vomit again but was unable to do anything other than cry.

Even if it was unnaturally and disgustedly thick it could only really be one thing, right? So, was it coming? Did that mean this was almost done?

It wasn’t long after that that the amalgamate made an odd wet sounding moan and the slow trickle turned to a sudden gushing. It was like a hose releasing inside him, strong enough that it forced his magic to warp and stretch uncomfortably.

His scream and disgusted gagging were muffled by the tongue still in his mouth, pressing at where the back of his throat would be if he summoned it.

After a short eternity, the flood finally petered out and the amalgamate sucked its black thing back into face hole. Sans whimpered as his magic relaxed and a large amount of cum, or whatever the fuck it was, oozed out of his pussy, cold, repulsive, and thick. He desperately wanted to deform his magic even if that meant it would splat onto his pelvis, just as long as it wasn’t inside him anymore. But the pole amalgamate still had his soul in its head, filling him with burning arousal, making cum not the only thing drip from his pussy.

He whimpered and shook as the big-handed amalgamate let go of his legs and withdrew. The birdlike amalgamate finally pulled its tongue of his mouth, leaving the inside coated in its thick saliva. He coughed as he took in a deep breath, grateful that at least it wasn’t invading his mouth anymore.

But was this nightmare over? Were they going to let him go now?

For one wonderful second it seemed like that might be the case as the birdlike amalgamate released his hands. But instead of stepping away it moved to hover over him, its almost flat goopy body intimidatingly tall above him as it placed its talons on either side of him.

Sans whimpered, trembling and frozen in fear. He didn’t even bother to pull his hands down from above his head. Maybe it would kill him now. That wouldn’t be so bad, would it? As long as it was fast.

But instead of killing him, its talon gripped one of his legs tight, pulling on it to force his legs to spread wide once more.

“No, please no,” he begged in a choked whisper. “I can’t, please don’t. Please just…” He cut off with a surprised yelp as something grabbed his wrists again.

Trembling he titled his head back to see what it was. Another amalgamate, one that had once upon a time been a Snowdrake. Its drooping melted face tilted his way as its feet oozed around his wrists, holding them to the floor. Its body was _way_ too close to his face.

“ _Please don’t_ ,” he begged it, hoping for even the tiniest hint of mercy.

It ignored him as it stepped forward so that its body hovered right over his face. Within its gooey folds there was a slit, which given the circumstances couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than its pussy.

Sans didn’t have time for anything more than a pathetic whimper as it lowered itself down to rub against him. Its gooey cold ‘flesh’ slid against his face, drooping into his nose and unfortunately still open eye sockets. But that wasn’t as bad as the cold foul-smelling slime oozing out of its sex, coating his face and dripping into his nose and eye sockets to pool in the back of his skull.

He screamed again, loud enough to hurt his nonexistent throat, his mouth the only thing not covered, and tried to kick and thrash with his legs. But the bird amalgamate had them both pinned now. Something cold and gooey pressed into his pussy, forcing more thick cum out as it slid all the way in. It was soft, contouring to the shape of his magic. As it started moving its ‘flesh’ slid grotesquely against his sensitive walls.

“Please help, somebody help me please.” He couldn’t see and that only made him more aware of all the horrible sensations. “Please Boss, save me, please, I can’t.”

His only answer was his own echo and more unintelligible noises from the amalgamates that might’ve been laughter.

In misery, he clenched his eye shut and turned his head. It helped… some. The amalgamate still rubbed against his skull, coating it in its arousal. Thick and slimy there was nothing he could do to stop if from dripping into his nasal cavity, making the foul smell seem all consuming, like he’d never be rid of it.

His body heaved again, vomit pooled beneath his face, dripping out of the side of his mouth. That alone was enough to make him puke once more, little more than bile coming up this time.

But they ignored his disgusting misery. The birdlike amalgamate continued fucking him, its amorphous dick pressing all the way in with each thrust. The Snowdrake rubbing its pussy against his face.

He shuddered, taking deep breaths as he tried not to feel any of it but was unable to. His tears mixed with the slick arousal oozing down his face. There was a lot of it so it had to be close, it _had_ to be. And then it would stop and he’d be able to see again.

The Snowdrake came without much warning, moaning brokenly as it squirted on Sans face. He gagged again, his body convulsing in a dry heave as it dripped down his face and into his mouth. Thankfully he hadn’t summoned his tongue so he didn’t have to taste it as it oozed past his fangs.

It stood up and Sans shuddered with relief as he blinked open his eyes, trying to not think about the feel of the thick coat of slick drying on his face. He looked down between his legs at the birdlike amalgamate still fucking him. Its body had contorted and oozed down on itself so that the winged torso was at his pelvis, what passed for its dick thrusting into him. Unfortunately, he could see it through his magic, mostly shapeless it filled him perfectly, contouring to the exact shape of his pussy.

He could feel it leaking precum, almost the same consistency as its ‘flesh’, like it was leaving part of itself inside him. He whimpered at the thought, hurriedly pushing it away.

It was almost done. It would come and then it would be done. And then… he couldn’t think about that. He couldn’t think about anything.

It made a wet almost scream as it finally came. Gushing into him and again forcing his magic to stretch, there was so much of it pouring into him so hard.

He whimpered and moaned his way through it. His own magic was reacting to the stimulation and forced arousal. If this went on for much longer he’d orgasm too, no matter how disgusting the things fucking him were.

Once it was done it stepped back, releasing him as its dick morphed back into its body. Sans pulled his legs up, cum dripping out of his pussy to pool on the floor. His burning arousal made the cum still inside him feel worse. How could he be turned on with _that_ inside him?

There was a mangled bark, like a multitude of ghost dogs barking in almost unison, as the dog amalgamate stepped towards him. Its tail was wagging and between its hind legs a dick had formed. It was _huge_ , no way would it fit inside Sans’ small body without breaking him.

“No, bad dog,” he shouted at it as he scrambled back. Getting fucked to death by a giant goo dog was _not_ how he wanted to die. “Go away, bad dog, _leave_.” The least it could do was give him a few minutes to rest, hadn’t he already been through more than enough?

If it could understand him it didn’t listen as it stepped forward, moving one paw to pin him to the ground once more. He whimpered and shook as it rolled him over to lie on his front as it positioned itself over him.

“No, please no.” His voice was little more than a squeak with fear. “I can’t, it’s too big, you’ll…” he cut off with a yelp as it rammed into him. His magic stretched around it to its absolute limit. It hurt but at the same time the pressure against his inner sensitive spots was enough to finally make him orgasm, ripping another scream out of him as his magic clenched around it.

It started thrusting, pounding hard enough to push his entire body forward with each one. He hiccupped and sobbed as he pushed his hands underneath under him to brace himself. If it wasn’t so soft its dick would’ve been ripping his magic apart, not that he had much room to be grateful that wasn’t happening. It still hurt like hell as it pressed hard against every inch of his pussy each time it filled him.

Hanging his head, tears blurred his vision as he gritted his teeth. He would just have to pray that it would finish quickly. From how fast and hard it was going it had to work itself to completion soon, right? It’s not like it would have any reason to drag this out… unless it liked his suffering.

Something touched his face on both sides. He gasped as he looked up at the indistinct amalgamate from earlier. Butterflies still hovered around its head as its hands rested on his cheekbones.

“No please, I can’t… not two please.” He whimpered, tears pouring down his face. He couldn’t take another one right now or _ever_. Why couldn’t it just be over already? Why did they have to do this him? Why couldn’t they just kill him instead?

It of course, didn’t reply as it pulled his face up a little more. Its gooey body shifted as three appendages morphed out of it. Tentacles, and there were three of them which meant…

He tried to jerk his head back but it was too late as they snapped towards his face. He yelped and choked as one forced its way into his mouth, seemingly not bothered by his lack of tongue or other softening magic. The other two pressed into his eye sockets before he could close them, their gooey tips pressing against the back of his skull. They started fucking him, withdrawing and then pushing back in in perfect unison.

His head snapped back even as his body continued to be rocked forward as the dog pounded into him. The magic in his eyes burned at the intrusion, his tears cutting off as there was no outlet for them.

He whimpered as he opened his jaw wider so it wouldn’t slide in against his fangs as much. He couldn’t fight this. He had to wait until they were done.

Soon the dog was leaking pre-cum. There was a lot of it sliding inside his poor abused magic, forced out each time its dick filled him. He was almost grateful, that meant it was close to finishing. He could even hear the dog whining and panting as what could only be its thick drool dripped down onto of his top skull. He would’ve jerked away from it if it wasn’t for all the other disgusting fluids already coating his body.

Suddenly with a loud bark, it slammed into him harder than any time before and he screamed in pain around the tentacle thrusting in his mouth as something expanded at the base of its cock. It was too _big_ and it _hurt_ , stretching his magic wide enough that his pelvic bones were forced to stretch too, luckily they didn’t break… yet.

It was accompanied by a gush of cum as it finally came. Thick and tarlike it filled his pussy, already too full with its dick. But where the others’ explosions of cum lasted a few seconds this didn’t stop. With the knot in the way there was nowhere for it to go as it kept pouring into him, painful as his magic was forced to stretch even more.

Blinded with his face still getting fucked, it was too much. His magic morphed with almost no command on his part into an ecto-body, letting its cum flood into his belly. He groaned, his body shuddering with another orgasm at the sudden release of pressure.

He tried to take deep breaths through his nose, trying to not feel the pain in his pussy where its too big knot stretched him. He didn’t even want to think about the cum pouring into his belly or what would happen when the amalgamate fucking his face finished.

It went on for a while. Sans had no way of keeping track of time, not that he would’ve wanted to anyway. The only thing he cared about was this being over and could only pray that it would be soon.

The amalgamate fucking his face came just as explosively as the others. Thick tarlike cum shooting out of its tentacles and splatting against the back of his skull and mouth. _Refusing_ to swallow it, it flooded out of his mouth instead, dripping down his chin.

By the time it stopped the once empty space of his skull was filled it. When the amalgamate’s tentacles withdrew its cum started leaking from his eye sockets like tears and out of his mouth like drool. He whimpered and shook as the flow of real tears resumed as well, the magic in his eye sockets reasserting itself once more.

He tried to crawl forward and off the dog’s dick still pumping him full of cum. But even the slightest movement caused pain to shoot through his pelvis where the knot held him in place. So, he went limp instead, too weak to even beg for mercy anymore.

Despite knowing he shouldn’t, he looked back at his magic. Its dick was clearly visible as it pressed up _hard_ against the walls of his see-through pussy. Its cum poured into the space his magic had formed for it, making it expand as if he were pregnant. Even that had to have a limit on how far it could stretch, right? What if they reached it?

“No, please no,” he whispered with a weak hiccupping sob. He titled his head forward to let more cum leak out of eye sockets, he _hated_ the feel of it sloshing around in there more than he hated the feel of it oozing down his face. Which was saying something because that was _repulsive_.

Not long later he felt something move against his soul, still enveloped by the pole amalgamate’s head. It was like a bunch of little feelers tickling it. They weren’t just filled with the intent to arouse him the also wanted to pleasure him, making the feel of them dancing against the surface of his soul almost pleasurable.

He groaned, not caring about the dog panting and drooling above him and trying not to think about how much gross cum was being pumped into him, making him feel heavy. It was still horrible but at least it felt good, he could cling to that small mercy. He even shuddered as he was eventually hit by another orgasm that maybe would’ve felt good if it wasn’t for the large dick still stuck inside him.

Right at his peak, the feelers pushed _into_ soul. “No!” he shouted with more energy than he’d thought he still had. He tried to move again only to yelp in pain, his pelvis still stuck on the knot.

As usual he was ignored, the feelers invading the very core of his being. They didn’t even want to make him feel good anymore, just aroused. The swirled and danced in his soul, impossible to ignore or escape.

He hiccupped and sobbed, not even bothering to try to beg for mercy. He wouldn’t get it, he’d just be wasting his breath.

He was only mildly surprised when a short time later the feelers stilled as they spurted something into him. He choked and dry heaved again as his soul was forced to absorb the way too thick cum. They squirted into him multiple times in a row. Each spurt made his soul feel heavier which only made how heavy with cum his body was seem worse.

But finally, at last they stopped and withdrew, its body going back to just pressing on his soul to keep him aroused. Leaving his soul feeling heavy and violated, just like the rest of him, only worse because it was his _soul_.

But he was in luck, as lucky as this situation would allow anyway, as soon after the knot softened, oozing back into the dog’s body and its dick withdrew. He shuddered and whimpered as cum, finally provided with an outlet, poured out of him in a stream. As unpleasant as it was, at _least_ it was going out even if way too much was still inside him, making him feel heavy and bloated.

And more importantly his sore overstimulated magic was no longer stretched around its large dick. It still burned from the strain especially where the knot had set in, but it was better. Now all he could do was hope that was the last one and that he was done so they would hurry up and kill him or let him go. He wasn’t sure which he would prefer at this point.

The dog barked again, sounding almost excited as more of its drool dripped down his skull. But it finally stepped back, leaving Sans to lie limp, too weak to even bother with trying to move to a spot of the floor not covered in cum. More was still leaking out of him from every orifice, especially his pussy, so it wouldn’t have made much of a difference anyway.

He groaned as he sensed something move to loom over him. He didn’t want to know what kind of horrible abomination was about to rape him next. Maybe if he didn’t acknowledge its presence it would leave him alone.

But, not surprisingly, he was having no such luck as something wrapped around his wrist. He gasped as he finally looked up. Its teeth were _huge_ , taking up most of the space on its head. Its oval eyes bore into him, seemingly emotionless.

He couldn’t do anything other than whimper and shake as it used its tail to pull his body up into an almost sitting position. He squirmed and whimpered some more as its snakelike body started to wrap around him.

His body sunk _into_ its gooey form as it coiled around him. He tried to push against it but his hand only pushed deeper into it.

Was this how it was going to kill him? Engulfed by its malformed body, suffocating inside it even as it no doubt raped him. At least he’d be dead though, right? That would be better than a continuation of this.

But alas that wasn’t to be the case. It stopped wrapping around him before reaching his head, leaving only a few parts of him exposed. The pressure on his belly increased the flow of the dog’s cum leaking out of him. He shuddered and whimpered in disgust.

Now its face was far too close to his. Its huge teeth almost pressed up against his own. He leaned away from it as best he could, which wasn’t far with the tight grip it had on his body.

He gasped as something pressed at the lips of his pussy. It pushed into his magic followed immediately by another something. Seemingly not bothered at all by the cum still oozing out of him, they slid against each other as they pushed up into him. Even together they weren’t super thick, not compared to the dog anyway, and probably wouldn’t have bothered him much if his magic didn’t still ache horribly from being stretched so much.

“Please stop,” he begged in a choked whisper. He hung limp and crying in its grip, too tired to even care to fight.

Ignoring him and his tears even as they dripped onto its body, it started moving inside him. Its two dicks thrust into him in tandem, one pushing into him as the other slid out.

There were worse things. It wasn’t huge and it wasn’t using its large teeth on him. That was a plus, right? And even if being partially engulfed in its foul body was horribly disgusting at least this had to be almost over, right? He hadn’t had time to count but he knew from the past that there weren’t really a whole of them. So, they’d be done with him soon, right?

He groaned in pain and disgust as he felt both dicks press up into him as far as they could go as they came, yet more cum gushing into him as if from a high-pressure hose. Making him feel even heavier as it flooded into his magic. He was drifting off into blissful unconscious before they finished.

He woke up again, probably a short time later, as the amalgamate released him to fall limply to the floor, face down. He groaned, lifting his head just enough to get a look at all the amalgamates surrounding him. There were no new ones, they’d all had their turn to fuck him. So, he was done, he could sleep.

He let his head fall back to the floor, his eyes already closing as blackness started to take him once more. But he was jerked back when something grabbed his legs, the now way too familiar feel of amalgamate ‘flesh’ wrapped around his bones. He looked down at it as it pulled his legs apart.

It was the big-handed amalgamate again. Its black appendage was already snaking out of his face hole to delve into his magic once more.

“ _NO_!” Sans couldn’t take this. Not again, they couldn’t fuck him again. What if they all wanted to go again? It was too much, he couldn’t do it. “Please god no!”

It didn’t listen as its appendage moved around inside him, forcing more cum out. The birdlike amalgamate stepped forward too. It grabbed his wrists and pulled on them, a position disturbingly similar to how this had all started. Except he was face down now and instead of bending over to lick his face and mouth its dick formed again and it thrust into his eye socket before he had time close it.

Sans choked on a sob, unable to do anything to stop it and too exhausted to even try. “Not again, not again, please not again,” he muttered, barely even aware he was doing so aloud. “Help, please, please help!”

Nobody came. His voice wasn’t even loud enough to echo this time, leaving him alone in his tortured misery.


	3. Rotten Eggs

Sans jerked awake with a pained yelp when the dog amalgamate thrust into him again. It _hurt_ , it hurt so much. He couldn’t even remember how many times he’d drifted off only to be awoken by something else. He didn’t care either, he just wanted to stay asleep forever.

The amalgamate with the butterflies stepped forward, its tentacles already snaking out of its torso. He didn’t fight it as it thrust into him. At least being blinded meant he didn’t have to see anything for a while.

He passed out again shortly after the knot set in place, once more stretching him to the point of almost breaking his pelvis. The feelers forcing their way into his soul woke up once more though. No one could sleep through their soul being so thoroughly violated. Not that he could do a single thing to stop it.

 

He quickly lost count of how many times each amalgamate had their way with him, especially since he was passed out for increasingly longer chunks of it. Even the parts he was conscious for he wasn’t fully there. It was all just a blur of pain and various kinds of dicks being thrust into his holes and cum constantly pouring into and out of him.

It was a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. The only coherent thought he was able to form was that they were going to fuck him until he died. Maybe fill him so full of cum his magic burst. Or just fuck him until he died from exhaustion. Dead either way, he looked forward to it.

But eventually there came a time when awareness drifted back to him and nothing was thrusting into him or rubbing against him. He waited, not opening his eyes. He was just in between amalgamates, something would grab him soon.

After a long stretch of time when nothing happened he opened his eyes. He turned his head to the side, looking for the amalgamate that was about to fuck him next. But they were all… sleeping? They lay in various positions around him, other than their bodies perpetually melting they didn’t move.

They were sleeping which meant they weren’t fucking him anymore! They were done, it was over. Except when they woke up they might…

Sans jerked at the realization. He _needed_ to get out of here before they woke up. He pushed himself up, trying to stand, only his legs weren’t working right.

He groaned as he collapsed once more, only now noticing the large pool of mostly dry cum he was lying in. His magic had deformed and every single inch of his body was coated in various dried fluids, feeling crusty on his bones. That paled in the comparison to the feeling in his soul though. Now that it was back in his chest he was even more aware of how heavy and gross it felt. How many times had that thing come inside it? A lot by the feel of it. He _needed_ it all out _right_ now.

Except he didn’t have time for that. He had to get out before the amalgamates woke up and made it worse. He pushed himself back up a little more. He couldn’t stand with his legs feeling like jello but he could crawl.

He took a deep breath as he started. Moving hurt, his pelvis was sore and hurt like hell, might even have been cracked, and he was still exhausted. But as much as he’d rather curl up in a ball of misery and let himself pass out once more he couldn’t let this opportunity to escape go. He had to try.

The going was slow as he dragged himself forward little by little. He was careful to make as little noise as possible, waking the amalgamates could only lead to being raped again. He’d try to kill himself before that happened.

He hesitated upon reaching the small gap between the bird amalgamate and the Snowdrake. What if he bumped one of them when he dragged himself past and they woke up? There wasn’t a lot of space between them but he was small. And it’s not like he had much of a choice, he had to get out of here as soon as possible and this was the most direct route towards the door.

He took a deep breath as he started moving again, putting one hand in front of the other and dragging himself along. He didn’t even dare to breathe again until he was past them, sighing with relief when they didn’t stir even the slightest.

He’d made it past them so now all he had to do was drag himself to the door without making any sound and he’d be home free. It would’ve been no problem at all if he were able to walk. The distance loomed before him, the doorway seemed miles away. But he dragged himself forward anyway, not daring to look back no matter how much he was tempted to.

It seemed to take forever but he eventually made it to the doorway. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he looked back, stiff with fear that they might be waking up to come after him. But they weren’t, they hadn’t even moved as far as he could tell. He might make it out after all… if none of them woke up while he made his slow way to the exit. They’d surely go looking for him when they woke up and found him missing.

“Don’t think about it, just get out,” he whispered to himself as he turned away. He tried to stand again only to fall once more. It hurt too much and his legs were too wobbly and weak. That’s fine, he’d just drag himself to the exit, nothing to it.

But at least luck was on his side for once. He knew where he was in relation to the exit, he’d passed by the room with the beds in it on his way through the True Lab more times than he could remember. All he had to do was get out before the amalgamates came looking for him.

How long had they been asleep for? Did amalgamates sleep for long periods of time? Or just a few hours? How long would it take them to find him? Would they be able to follow his scent trail? They had a dog with them after all.

“Don’t think about it,” he reminded himself again before he worked himself up to a panic with just his thoughts. He couldn’t know the answer to any of those questions so he had focus on getting out as soon as possible.

The going was slow, oh so very slow. He was in pain and exhausted and had to remind himself several times to just keep going and not think about anything else. Every passing minute that brought him closer to the exit elevator also brought the amalgamates closer to whenever they would wake up.

He lost track of time and distance, only just aware of his surroundings enough to know what direction to turn. He repeated over and over again in his head that he just had to keep going, that was he was almost there.

He got so caught up in those thoughts that he was surprised when he finally dragged his broken exhausted body in front of the elevator. He stared up at the doors in confusion for several long seconds before he realized what they were.

“Made it.” Tears of relief flooded his eyes as he pushed himself up to press the call button. The doors opened with a bell sound and he dragged himself inside. “Made it,” he said as pressed the ascend button, a large green arrow pointing up.

The doors closed and the elevator hummed around him as it started to ascend. “Made it,” he whispered seconds before he was lulled to sleep by the gentle motion and soft hum.

***

Alphys looked up from her anime and cup noodles as she heard the elevator ding. Confused she glanced over as the doors opened. She didn’t see anything but…

“Hello?” she said as she nervously stood up. The things in the True Lab should _not_ be able to operate the elevator. If they had somewhere done so on accident she was in big trouble.

Her nerves were eased slightly when she saw that it definitely wasn’t an amalgamate in the elevator but a small crumpled form instead. She couldn’t tell who or what it was yet but if they were clearly unconscious, meaning they were safe for now.

She strode closer to grab the door before it could close and to get a better look at her guest. “S-Sans?” she said, her eyes widening in surprise. She’d recognized that black coat anywhere even if it was covered in weird white stuff.

But why had Sans been in the True Lab? And more importantly why was he now passed out on the floor of her elevator.

“Sans, you okay?” She moved a bit closer to nudge his shoulder with her foot but froze before she could. There was a distinct smell coming off him. A smell she recognized only stronger and fouler, like sex mixed with rotten eggs. Why would he smell like sex and rotten eggs when coming out of the True Lab?

“Oh fuck.” She flinched as she remembered a trip she’d made to the True Lab a long while ago when she swore she’d never go back. She’d walked in on the amalgamates fucking each other. They’d turned on her the moment she walked in and had given chase, their dicks still hanging out and everything. She’d barely made it to the elevator.

Had they… raped Sans? That would explain the smell and the gross white stuff she could now see was covering more than just his jacket.

“Uh…” What should she do about this then? Sans was sort of her friend so she had to do something. And even if he wasn’t she couldn’t just leave him not after… whatever horrible thing he’d just been through. “Papyrus, I gotta call Papyrus.” He would know what to do. Sans was his brother after all.

She hurriedly propped the elevator door open with a box while she ran to get a towel, no way was she going to touch Sans with her bare hands when he was covered in what could only be amalgamate cum. She got one and ran back. She grabbed Sans wrist with it to pull him out.

Other than the coat he was naked. She gagged, almost losing her supper as the smell of sex and rotten eggs wafting off him grew more prominent as she moved him. She didn’t want to know what happened to him.

Once she had him clear of the elevator she went back to move the box and let it close, leaving Sans to lie on the floor for now. She’d probably actually puke if she tried to pick him up to move him somewhere better. She then ran to the phone, already going over Papyrus’ cellphone number in her mind.

***

Papyrus looked down at his phone, frowning. “It’s Alphys,” he said.

“Why the fuck would Alphys be calling you?” Undyne asked.

Papyrus had gone to her to ask her if she’d seen Sans since he couldn’t find him and needed to scold him for being irresponsible and lazy, missing sentry duty yet again. Not that Papyrus was all that worried, Sans disappeared all the time, he always came back saying he’d lost track of time and had fallen asleep somewhere. But he’d been gone for much longer than usual. He’d vanished early that morning and it was now almost midnight, he should’ve reappeared several hours ago even if it was just to go back to bed. He was going to get a massive scolding for making Papyrus worried enough to have to go look for him as soon as he was found.

“I don’t know,” he said before accepting the call and lifting the phone to his face. “Hello Alphys.”

“Hi Papyrus, sir.” Along with her usual nervousness she also sounded almost frantic. “Uh… do you think you could come down to the lab?”

“Why?”

“It’s Sans, he’s here and…”

“Good, I’ve been looking for him. Tell him to get his sorry ass down here immediately,” Papyrus said with an annoyed huff. Of course, Sans’ was at Alphys’ lab, she’d probably been giving him more pot to smoke despite Papyrus telling her not to. And now Papyrus would have to drag his high ass home and try once more to convince him that marijuana was unhealthy so he shouldn't do it. And then he'd give Sans a stern talking to about not disappearing for so long ever again.

“Well uh… you see… he’s… hurt, I guess you would say. I’d uh p-prefer if you came down and got him.”

Papyrus froze, his earlier worry returning. Sans was hurt? How could Sans have gotten hurt? Especially bad enough that Alphys was calling him about it.

“What’s wrong?” Undyne asked.

Papyrus ignored her for now. “How bad?”

“Well… kinda bad. He’s passed out and I uh don’t know for sure what happened to him but I have some strong suspicions based off of… some stuff on him. I uh… would rather not talk about it on the phone, just come down here please.” She sounded almost afraid of to talk about it.

“Okay, I’m on my way,” he said before hanging up. He started headed for the ferry to get there as fast as possible.

“What happened?” Undyne asked, falling in beside him. She sounded a little peeved about being ignored earlier. Normally Papyrus would’ve cared more about that but… if Sans really was hurt bad enough for Alphys to not want to talk about it, it had to be bad. But just how bad was it? Was Sans… falling down? He couldn’t be, could he? That would be… No, Papyrus couldn’t think about that until he saw Sans for himself. He didn’t even know what precisely was wrong with yet, it could be nothing.

“It’s Sans, supposedly he’s hurt. She didn’t want to talk about on the phone.” He kept a stern face, he couldn’t afford to let his worry show in public even if Undyne was the only person around to see it.

 

Alphys was waiting for them at the door when they arrived. She looked even more nervous than she normally did. She ushered them in, not bothering with proper greetings.

“Where’s Sans?” Papyrus asked.

“Here.” Alphys led them further in to where Sans was lying on the floor. It took all of Papyrus’ self-control not to rush forward to make sure he was okay.

He was naked other than his coat, his body coated in a white substance, visible even against the white of his bones, it stuck to his coat too. And as they got closer Papyrus caught more than a whiff of the smell emanating from him, like rotten eggs mixed with… a brothel? Papyrus had only been in a brothel once to hunt down a criminal but he’d never forget the smell that hung around in the rooms where the whores conducted their business.

“What the fuck happened to him?” Undyne asked.

“Well I uh don’t know for sure,” Alphys said, “but he’s uh… covered in that white stuff and smells like… well… ya know. So, he was probably… uh…”

“Raped,” Papyrus finished for her. His voice was emotionless but his soul churned with anger and worry.

He didn’t want to believe it but he couldn’t deny the evidence. Sans was literally covered in what could only be dried cum based off the smell. It was possible that it was consensual but unlikely given the fact that he was unconscious on the floor of Alphys’ lab and not in bed with whoever or whatever… fucked him. Not to mention it was pretty clear that multiple people had probably had their way with him, no way a single monster could produce enough cum to completely cover Sans like that even if he was short.

“Who did this?” he asked Alphys. “Where’d you find him?”

“I uh…” Her eyes darted, looking around at anything that wasn’t him. “I don’t know. He was just kinda there so I dragged him inside.”

“Wake him up and ask him what happened,” Undyne said. Her voice was just as emotionless as Papyrus’ but he could hear the underlying tension in it anyway.

Deciding he’d deal with whatever Alphys was trying to hide later, Papyrus crouched down beside Sans and shook his shoulder. “Wake up Sans,” he said loudly.

Sans jerked, his eyes cracking open a tiny bit. “I’m up Boss, don’t gotta yell, I’m up. Just five more minutes please.” His muttering was barely decipherable even from up close.

“Get up now.”

Sans groaned but his eyelids fluttered open anyway. “Where am I?” He blinked confusedly up at Papyrus.

“Alphys’ lab. What happened?”

“I uh…” Sans froze, a look of relief coming over his face. “I got out, oh thank god. It’s over, it’s finally fucking over.” He shook as he rolled his head back to the floor. Well there went any possibility that he’d just taken part in a drunken orgy.

“What happened?” Undyne cut in.

“I uh… I can’t…” Sans shook some more, looking more horrified than relieved now. “I don’t wanna talk about it, please I don’t wanna talk about it right now.”

“Okay, Alphys, give me a blanket I can wrap him in,” Papyrus said. “I’m taking him home.” He couldn’t bear to see Sans like this, he had to get him home safe and clean him up.

“Oh uh, okay,” Alphys said before scampering off in the direction of the stairs that led to upper part of the lab where she sometimes spent the night.

“Oh, uh I can…” Sans tried to push himself up only to fall over with a wince of pain, like every movement was excruciating. And as Papyrus’ eyes automatically roamed him for injuries he could see why. There were cracks in pelvis, like something way too large had been jammed, or thrust, inside it. Luckily, they were minor wounds but the implication of what he’d gone through to get them…

“Don’t, I’ll carry you,” Papyrus said, unable to keep the strain out of his voice. It took all his self-control to hold his concern and anger inside himself. “Can you at least tell us who hurt you?”

“Uh… maybe later.”

That was fine, Papyrus wasn’t going to push it right now when it was still so recent. It’s not like he could go after them yet anyway. He had to get Sans safely home first. And a bath, he _had_ to give Sans a bath for both their sakes, the smell coming off him was nauseating.

“Here.” Alphys returned holding an old blanket. “You can uh… keep it by the way, I won’t want it back after… yeah, you know. And uh… if there’s anything else you need don’t hesitate to ask.”

Papyrus nodded his thanks as he took the blanket from her. He gently lifted Sans to wrap him in it, covering everything except his head. He groaned and winced but made no other protest even as Papyrus lifted him up to carry him bridle-style.

“All right, I’ll escort you two, home,” Undyne said. “Tomorrow Sans, you’re gonna tell us what happened.”

“Uh… okay.” Sans sounded more miserable than Papyrus had ever heard him. Which was saying something since miserable was how Sans sounded a lot of the time.

The walk home was mostly silent and Sans quickly drifted off once more. Luckily, no one accosted them, wanting to know what was up, though they did get a more than a few curious looks from the small amount of people who were still out and about at this time for whatever reason. But he had Undyne with him, no one in their right mind intentionally set out to do something that might incur her wrath.

“Uh… call me later like tomorrow or something to uh… update me on the situation,” Undyne said when they reached the house. She looked worried though she tried to hide it.

“Yeah, I will, thanks.” Papyrus nodded, grateful for her concern. “Talk to you later then,” he said as she held the door for him so he wouldn’t have to put Sans down.

“Yeah um, we’ll get the people who did this, I promise.” She nodded awkwardly before closing the door behind them.


	4. Bath Time

Papyrus took a deep breath before he went upstairs to carry Sans to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He placed Sans gently in the tub then peeled off the blanket and coat. He was tempted to burn the coat but Sans loved the thing so he had to at least try to clean it as unlikely as it was that that smell would ever come out. And even if it did its once fluffy fake fur was now crusty and stuck together, ruined. But he’d try to fix it anyway for Sans’ sake.

After throwing them into the washing machine downstairs, in their own load because no way was he going to risking ruining any other piece of clothing, he returned to Sans.

First, he checked Sans over for injuries again. Other than the cracks in his pelvis there were none, thankfully. Next, Papyrus checked his soul, just to make sure he really was okay. As soon as it was pulled out of his chest with a soft ping it became obvious that there was something wrong with it. Some kind of goopy liquid was sloshing around inside it, there was a lot of it too. Was it more… sex fluid?

Papyrus gagged at the thought, shuddering in horror. He probably shouldn’t have been surprised but… who _did_ that kind of thing? Most criminals avoided messing with souls because that was going too far in most people’s eyes no matter how violent they were. But _this_ was even worse than just messing with it.

“ _Fuck_.” Papyrus growled as he let Sans’ soul fade back to his chest. He’d never been so… angry and upset before. Sans was his brother, had practically raised him, a constant staple in his life. Even if Sans was a lazy asshole he was strong and had taught Papyrus how to be strong too. How could _this_ have happened to him?

“I… fuck.” He punched the tiled floor with his fist hard enough to hurt. “I’ll kill them, okay Sans? I’ll kill them for you.” He’d never been one for out of control anger and desire for vengeance, that was more Sans’ thing, but in this case, it was the only appropriate response.

With shaking hands, he peeled off his gloves and took off his armor to be more comfortable. He then turned the faucet on. After he got it to the right temperature, warm but not too hot, he plugged the bath so water would fill the tub. Sans didn’t stir even when the water was up to his neck and Papyrus turned it off.

Papyrus crouched down beside the tub after he’d grabbed a wash cloth and some soap. As he started cleaning Sans, he realized just how thoroughly depraved his violators had been. The layer of dried cum was thick, sloughing off almost like a snake shedding its skin, absolutely _disgusting_. There was a lot of it crusted around his eyes, especially underneath as if had leaked out of his eye sockets. The same was true around his mouth too.

Sans finally stirred when Papyrus started rubbing the wash cloth vigorously underneath one of his eye sockets. He groaned as he eyes fluttered open, his eye lights hazy with exhaustion as they drifted towards Papyrus. “What ya doing Boss?” he asked.

“Cleaning you.”

“Oh… why?”

“Because you stink and need a bath.”

“Oh, uh thanks.”

Papyrus kept scrubbing at Sans’ face, stubbornly not thinking about what he was rubbing off. Being so close and scrubbing it off made the sex mixed with rotten eggs smell worse, enough that the only thing keeping Papyrus from gagging was his extreme self-control. The last thing Sans needed right now was a reminder of how disgusting he was.

After what felt like forever Sans’ face was clean, or least had no more dried cum on it. As much as a victory as the felt they were just beginning, there was still his entire body left to scrub clean. They were going to be here for a while.

“Is it in your uh… skull?” he asked in a whisper, hoping for a ‘no’. But wasn’t not surprised in the least when Sans nodded. “You want me to uh…” Papyrus held up the wash cloth, at a loss for words for perhaps the first time in his life. He didn’t want to invade Sans’ personal space like that but he couldn’t even begin to imagine how _horrible_ it must feel to have dried cum stuck to back one’s skull, he didn’t even want to consider it.

“Please could you. It’s… I uh…” Sans shook hard enough that his bones rattled a bit.

“Okay, hold still.” Papyrus kept his voice as steady as possible as he titled Sans’ head to give himself better access. He’d get through this as quickly as possible.

Sans winced and let out a small whimper as Papyrus pressed the soapy washcloth into one of his eye sockets. But despite how uncomfortable it had to be he made no protest, even tilting his head to help Papyrus get deeper in.

Papyrus groaned when he felt just how _much_ cum was crusted to the back of Sans’ skull. It was coated on in thick layers. Getting it all out was going to be a nightmare, especially for poor Sans. How could this have happened to him? Papyrus should’ve been more diligent about making sure he stayed safe and took care of himself. Or he should’ve started looking for him sooner, maybe he could’ve stopped this from happening.

Papyrus didn’t know what to say, or even if there were any words at all that would help, so he didn’t say anything as he set to cleaning out Sans’ skull. He always accomplished everything he set out to do, this would be no different. As awful was the process was, it was better than letting Sans’ stay like that. From the way Sans wasn’t making any move to pull away he had to think the same.

Impossible to get it all with his fingers, Papyrus eventually ended up using a small scrub brush. Which, judging by the look on Sans’ face did _not_ feel good. But still he made no protest and had even mutely nodded when Papyrus had asked him if it was okay.

It took _forever_ before he was reasonably sure he’d gotten all of it out. He’d stayed silent for almost the whole time, there was nothing he could think to say.

At least he was finally done with that part though. Now all he had to do was scrub the rest of the gross cum off of Sans’ body. Which shouldn’t be too hard since was still sitting in the water, no doubt cold by now it was also already filthy. Sans would have to take a proper shower or bath tomorrow, for now they just had to get the cum off him.

After leaving to grab a fresh washcloth, Papyrus sat by the tub again. Still not saying a word, or even looking at the misery and exhaustion on Sans’ face, he set to scrubbing once more. He’d never felt this tired before. As soon as he was done with this he’d put Sans to bed and make sure he was comfortable and then he’d collapse into his own bed.

“I’m… sorry Boss,” Sans said after a while, breaking the long silence between them.

Papyrus froze, finally looking at Sans’ face again. “What the fuck are you apologizing for?”

Sans grimaced. “All of this… and for skipping sentry duty again. I know you’re mad and…”

“I’m not mad,” Papyrus interrupted, “or at least not mad at you.”

“Why not?” Sans sounded genuinely confused. Did he really expect Papyrus to be mad at him after what he’d just been through? Did he think Papyrus didn’t care?

“Because I’m not, now shut up and let me take care of you.” Papyrus went back to scrubbing.

Sans flinched before relaxing once more, obviously enjoying the treatment. “Thanks,” he mumbled, sounding almost like a question.

Papyrus let out a heavy breath. Silence clearly wasn’t working, he had to say something. “Are you… okay?” Gosh, what a dumb question. Of course, Sans wasn’t okay. “Does anything hurt?”

Sans hesitated a bit before answering. “My uh… pelvis.” He shuddered, his eye lights disappearing for a second or two at whatever thought he’d just had.

“Yeah, I saw.” Papyrus grimaced. What was he supposed to do? He was never good at dealing with emotions, so how was he supposed to comfort Sans? “You still want me to try to clean it?” He was starting to get close to there now.

Sans hesitated before nodding. “Yes, please just… get it off me, I want it off. Please get it off me.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m working it on it.” It’s not like Papyrus could even try to say ‘no’ to the look of utter desperation on Sans’ face.

He waited to do Sans’ pelvis for last, it was going to be painful for Sans. He hesitated when he got there, waiting for one more consenting nod from Sans before he started. He couldn’t see through the now disgustedly cloudy water but he did his best anyway, trying to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Sans whined and whimpered, jerking at his touch. But he didn’t say anything even as tears flooded his eyes.

Papyrus flinched but kept going anyway until he was reasonably sure he’d cleaned it as best he could. “There, I’m done.” He pulled his hands out of the water. “Now uh…” He didn’t know how to handle tears.

He turned away to set the water to drain, hoping that when he looked back at Sans the tears in his would be gone. He of course had no such luck. Sans was still crying, tears rolling down his face. He had every right to cry given what he’d just be through. But how was Papyrus supposed to comfort him?

“S-sorry Boss.” Sans’ voice shook as he pulled his arms in to hug himself. “It just hurt and made me think of… things. Thanks for cleaning all that… stuff off me, I appreciate it.”

“Of course.” After quickly washing his hands he ran to grab a clean towel, the biggest fluffiest one they had. By the time he returned the water had mostly drained.

Sans had at least stopped crying, though his face was still wet with tears. He moved as if he were trying to push himself up but Papyrus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t, you’ll only hurt yourself,” he said. “Now lean forward a little so I can pick you up.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really Sans, now do it.” It was Papyrus turn to take care of Sans for once and he wasn’t going to mess it up by letting Sans fall and kill himself in the tub because he was too weak to stand properly.

Sans groaned but did as commanded. Papyrus lifted him, placing him on the edge of the tub and wrapping the towel around him.

“Now dry yourself off while I get you a clean pair of clothes.”

Sans didn’t reply as Papyrus left. He didn’t even say anything when Papyrus returned, just watched him with tired-looking eyes. Not knowing what to say either, Papyrus ignored it and handed Sans his clothes.

“Your jacket’s in wash,” he said as Sans slowly dressed himself. “I don’t know if its salvageable but it doesn’t hurt to try. And if anyone can save it, it’s me.”

“Oh thanks,” Sans said with a small return of his usual forced grin. “You’re the best, Boss.”

“Of course I am.” Papyrus could at least handle this kind of exchange. When it came time to discuss what had happened to Sans he had no idea what he was going to do. But he’d deal with that when he got there. For now, he’d just focus on making Sans as comfortable as possible.

Once Sans was done dressing Papyrus picked him up again. He carried him to his room and gently placed him on the bed. “Now sleep, I’ll make you something to eat tomorrow morning.”

“You really okay with me napping in the middle of the day?” Sans asked with a nervous facial expression.

“It’s not… the middle of the day. It’s actually quite late at night.”

“Oh.” Sans trembled, his eye lights vanishing again. “That long huh?”

How long had Sans been violated for? Papyrus didn’t want to know. “Don’t think about it,” he said both to himself and to Sans.

“Yeah, okay.” Sans nodded weakly, but at least his eye light reappeared. “But uh Boss, before ya go can ya do one last thing for me?”

“Yeah sure, what is it?” At this point he’d do almost anything for Sans.

“My soul, it’s uh… gross, can you… _please_ find a way to clean it out?” Sans looked up at him, desperate hope written all over his face. “You don’t have to if ya don’t want to, you’ve already done more than enough but…”

 “I can try.” Papyrus interrupted him. How was he supposed to do _that_ though?

“Thank you,” Sans said with what almost passed for a hopeful smile. There was a small ping as he summoned his soul out into the open.

Papyrus stared at it, sickened and horrified once more by the sight of the liquid inside. How _awful_ must that feel? Hopefully he would _never_ find out. But how was he supposed to get rid of it? It’s not like there was a hole for it to drain out of.

“It’s gross, I know, ya don’t gotta…” Sans’ voice shook like he was on the verge of tears again.

“No, I’ll figure something out,” Papyrus cut him off again. He’d never touched Sans’ soul before but there was always a first time for everything, right?

He cupped his hand around it, using the other to prod at its surface. It was like pressing on a water balloon filled with filled with a viscous liquid. How had it even gotten inside his soul? In most circumstances, the surface of the soul was impossible to push through unless the owner let it happen.

“How did this happen?” he asked. Maybe if he knew how it was done he could find a clue on how to undo it.

“Well uh… it had my soul and uh… it… pleasured me and… when I… climaxed it could…”

“That’s enough,” Papyrus cut him off. He didn’t want to hear anymore and would rather not have known that.

“I’m sorry.” Sans whimpered, shrinking into a tight ball. “I’m gross and…”

“Stop that,” Papyrus snapped, causing Sans to flinch as even more tears flooded his eyes. Fuck, he’d messed up. “It’s okay, don’t cry,” He hurriedly corrected himself. “I meant I wanted you to stop apologizing and calling yourself gross.” He rubbed his thumb against Sans’ soul, his intent to soothe him.

Sans nodded as he took deep breaths, the flow of tears slowing to trickle before stopping all together. “Thanks,” he breathed out with a sigh.

Papyrus kept rubbing his soul soothingly. “Good, now I’m going to poke into your soul and see if I can’t get it to drain. Just give me a bit to find a bucket in case it works.”

Luckily, they were in Sans’ room so it shouldn’t take long to find a container to drain the gunk in his soul into. Papyrus didn’t let go of Sans’ soul while he looked, continuing to rub it with soothing intention. Given what he was about to do Sans probably needed that.

Eventually he found an empty Styrofoam cup. He placed on the nightstand where Sans could clearly see it and put Sans’ soul over it.

“You ready?” Papyrus asked.

“Yeah.” Sans sounded eager. “Get it out _please_.”

Papyrus took a deep breath before pressing his finger into Sans’ soul near the bottom, keeping his intentions to comfort and sooth as well as drain it. His finger pushed easily through the magical barrier and into the gunk inside. Thick to the point of almost have the consistency of tar, it was the single most disgusting thing he’d ever felt, and knowing what it was only made it worse. But, fighting his sudden need to gag, he kept at it as it started to leak past his finger and into the cup.

“Ah fuck.” Sans groaned with a whimper. Glancing at him Papyrus saw that he’d buried his head underneath the pillow.

Papyrus did his best to continue to comfort Sans through the contact with his soul but it obviously wasn’t as effective when it wasn’t his sole intent based of Sans’ occasional distressed groans and whimpers.

It seemed to take forever, especially with how slow the tarlike substance leaked out around his finger, but finally at long last of it was dripping out into the cup. Papyrus withdrew his finger with a sigh of relief, still nauseated by the feel of it sticking to his hand. But Sans had had that in his _soul_ and coating his entire body, Papyrus had no right to complain.

“Better?” he asked, rubbing small comforting circles in Sans’ soul with the hand holding it.

“Yes, thank you, thank you.” Sans blabbed, tears of relief leaking down his face. “Thank you, thank you, Papyrus, thank you.”

Papyrus didn’t think he’d ever heard such sincere gratitude come from _anyone_ before. He had no idea how to respond to it. And he was even more shocked when Sans pushed himself up to hug him tight.

“Thank you, Papyrus, really, I… I can never thank you enough.”

Papyrus let go of Sans soul and it faded back to his chest. He awkwardly put one arm around Sans, holding his gunk covered hand away. “Of course, I uh…” He didn’t know what to say or even do and could only stand there frozen until Sans eventually released him.

“Sorry Boss, I just…”

“It’s fine, you’re… welcome.” That’s the proper response to a ‘thank you’, right? “Do you need me to do or get you anything else?”

“No thanks, I’m tired, I’d like to sleep.” Sans lay back down and pulled the blanket up around his chin.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll let you sleep then, see you tomorrow morning.” Papyrus grabbed the gross cup and holding it at arms’ length headed for the door.

“’Night Boss,” Sans called sleepily after him.

“Good night Sans,” Papyrus said before softly closing the door.

He headed downstairs and tossed the gross cup into the garbage outside. He then thoroughly washed his hands multiple times. After a quick shower, too tired to be thorough, he finally went to bed himself.

Tomorrow he’d have to get Sans to tell him what happened so he could hunt down the people who’d hurt him. It was not a conversation he was looking forward to, it was undoubtedly going to upset Sans and Papyrus didn’t want to do that especially since he didn’t know how to deal with it. But he’d figure it out later, for now he’d just be glad that Sans was safe once more and taken care of.


End file.
